The Sailor Senshi & The SOS Brigade!
by SailorEternally
Summary: The Sailor Senshi go to the Haruhi Seuzumiya's school. Some sort of new enemy wants Haruhi too!


**Sailor Moon & Haruhi Suzumiya**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya :( (It'd be cool if I did)

_Kyon's Narration_

'Talking'

(Just so you know)

'Got any plans for the weekend guys?' Minako asked as she walked down the school's hallways. 'No.' They all said. 'Why are you asking?' Makoto asked. 'Well I figured since it's our last weekend here, we might do something fun!' Minako replied. 'Good idea Minako!' Usagi said. 'Well, what should we do?' Ami asked.

All the girls were moving to Kyoto because their parents got jobs there, Rei and Makoto are there because she's in a student exchange programme that lasts as long as the work contracts last, plus very, very luckily for Usagi, Mamoru was going to be studying there.

'Well, I heard a new karaoke place opened up just a few days ago.' Makoto said. 'That sounds like a great idea!' Usagi said. 'Well actually, to be honest I'm not really into karaoke.' Ami said. 'Oh come on Ames! It'll be fun!' Rei said. 'And if you really don't like I'll make your lunch for a week and I'll bake ya treat!' Makoto said. Even though Ami didn't show it, she loved Mako's treats more than Usagi's and Minako! 'Oh, fine.'

The next day they all went and turns out Ami had an amazing voice! Every Saturday the karaoke place holds a contest and the winner wins $1000! Ami won! She gave each of the girls $100 each! Makoto and Rei both insisted that she kept the money but she insisted they did. Although Minako and Usagi said 'Thanks a lot, Ami!' Usagi and Minako left early because they need to catch the train early, but Ami's mom had an afternoon shift and Makoto and Rei left at the same time as Ami.

At Monday morning, they all met up about a quarter of a way up a super, steep hill. 'Ugh! This hill is so steep! I wish I could transform and use my wings to fly.' Usagi said and said the last part in a whisper. 'I don't really mind! And this the kind of training we need!' Makoto said. 'That's easy for you to say, you're able to climb to the top of Mount Everest while I can't even stand when I break a nail!' Minako said. 'I agree totally with Mina! Why does school have to be on top of this hill!' Usagi whined. 'At least we'll all be together!' Rei said. 'I don't know if should be happy about that.' Usagi said.

The girls talked and talked but Ami was thinking. 'Uh, Ami, you haven't said about anything all day.' Makoto said. 'Huh, oh it's nothing!' 'Ami!' They all said. 'Fine! I had a... strange dream last night.' 'What about?' Usagi said.

'Well, actually, I'm not exactly sure. All I remember is 3 girls, 2 boys and a voice that I'm pretty sure that's not any of theirs saying 'You must something someone's name ending with -iya.'' 'What a weird dream!' Rei said. 'I think I had the exact same dream last night too!' Usagi said. 'Weird!' Minako said. 'Did you hear what the voice said?' Ami asked. Usagi shook her head 'No. I only got half what you got.'

Then Rei sighed 'Even in your dreams, Usa can't pay attention.' 'So true.' Everyone said. 'Hey! I can pay attention! In my dreams too!' Usagi said. 'Only if it's about your precious Mamo-chan.' Rei said. 'Hey only I can call Mamo-chan Mamo-chan!' 'What about Chibiusa?' Makoto said. 'She's an exception.' Usagi said. and then they finally reached the top! 'Finally!' Usagi and Minako said.

'This place looks familliar.' Ami said. 'How? We've never been here before?' Usagi said. 'Actually, I used to go to kindergarden and half of elementary here. But I don't ever remember walking up a steep hill.' 'Maybe you just forgot. After all it's been around...' Rei paused to count up. '8 years since you've been here.'

'That is possible.' Ami said. 'Come on! Let's get in before we're late!' Makoto said and they all got in class just after the bell rang. 'Now class, we have 5 new transfer students today. Please introduce yourselves.' 'I am Rei Hino.' 'I'm Usagi Tsukino!' 'Minako Aino!' 'Makoto Kino!' 'A-Ami Mizuno.' 'Now girls please take a vacant seat and class will begin.'

Class, went normal and uneventful, or in other words boring. When for what seemed like a whole millenium to most of the class, the lunch bell rang. A some including Haruhi left to eat at the cafeteria and others stayed behind. Ami was about to take a of Mako's home-made bento for her, she felt a finger poking her in they and she heard a male's voice say 'excuse me', she turned around and saw Kyon. 'Um, yes.' 'Have we met before?' 'Possibly, I lived here when I went to kindergarden and half of elementary.' 'Would that elementary happen to be (Enter a Kyoto elementary school here. It's like this because I don't know any schools in Kyoto)?' 'I guess we have met.' Ami slightly giggled.

Just then the girls except Minako came up. 'Hey Ami!' Usagi said. 'Making friends already I see.' Mako said and she winked . 'Uh, we met when I used to live here.' 'You just came here a few hours ago and you already know the new girls?' 'Oh, we're best friends back in Tokyo.' 'You've been quite a social butterfly since you left.' 'Actually, it's thanks to Usagi we all became friends.' 'Anyway, do you know any good clubs we could join?' Mako said. 'Actually...' Just then the bell rang. 'We can talk after school, kay?' Rei said. Then Haruhi came in.

_Okay, those girls are not the kind of girls I expected Ami to be best friends with. I mean she barely said anything... except when she's anwering questions, and usually she shows no emotion except concentration at all back then! She acted like Nagato with the only emotion given is determination to study. Maybe she is one of them. _

_Nah, well maybe anyway, those girls aren't the kind of people I'd expect her with, Kino-san looks hot and her hair is up in a ponytail, damn you ponytails, grrr! But it doesn't look as good as Haruhi's, maybe it only works for her... no way. I pray to the god aka Haruhi that you never wear a ponytail again 'cause I might not be able to control myself. _

_Hino-san, now she is on fire! She's beautiful with an evil look in her eyes, kinda like the ones bad guys have in the movies but this one looks real but if she's friends with the others, than I guess she's nice too. I'm guessing Ami's friends with Aino-san since the others were talking, giggling and some of them a bit of choking since they were eating at the same time, _

_now Aino-san is beautiful, she looks like a girly girl because of the bow in her hair and she was giggling so much so I'm guessing she acts girly too, now the best saved for last Tsukino-san, I wouldn't be that surprised if the esperer, alien and time traveller told me she's a goddess or blessed by them. Wait! There's no way Haruhi blessed Tsukino-san! _

_Wait again! Since when did I refer to Haruhi as god? Haruhi is Haruhi, nothing but Haruhi! I need to keep that in my head! Oh well, I'll just keep my mind off it. What was I talking about? Oh yeah! Looking at her again... oh man, that golden, silky long hair, her deep blue eyes, her perfectly portioned face and body, long legs, slender fing- Oh man! She's engaged, that guy's real lucky. It's not fair! He probably took all the other peoples luck including mine. All the only things I have is bad luck and a very idiotic, eccentric highschool teen goddess named Haruhi. Damn you lucky people! And wait! Since when do I think of girls like the way I just did?_

_It's probably from hanging around Taniguchi to much. Ugh! Damn you Taniguchi! Oh great! How many stuff have I damned to day? 6? A new record and it's just after lunch. Should I really be proud of that? _

_But now that I think about it, none of them are as beautiful as Haru- HOLD UP! What am I thinking! Haruhi is HA-RU-HI! How could I think such things! Maybe I've turned as crazy as Haruhi. Nah, nothing, and I mean NOTHING! Can be as crazy as Haruhi! _

_So... what.. what was I thinking? Man! I can't even pay attention in my thoughts! Eh, I'll just end it here. Oh yeah! I was about to say... cotinuing on..._

_So this is the kind of people of people you hang out with, who am I to complain? Actually I'm kinda glad. Maybe, since I'm "close" to her, maybe I could get a date with one of them. But I am one to ask why. Why are you friends with them? Why are you all here? And isn't it a coincidence that you move to the same place, same school at the same time? Weird. _

After school, Haruhi left to go to the clubroom and Kyon took his time he was just a few steps out the door when the girls came up to him, 'Uh, so continuing our talk earlier,' Mako said. 'Do you know any good clubs?' Rei said. 'Is there volleyball here?' Minako said, _Hmmn? Volleyball, who would've guessed. _Kyon then said 'Sorry, there's no volleyball here.' 'What club are you in?' Usagi said. 'I'm in the SOS Brigade, it stands for Saving the world by Overloading it with fun Haruhi Suzumiya brigade.' Ami and Usagi's eyes widened. Kyon was slightly ahead of them so he didn't see. Ami looked back to Usagi and she nodded. ''Haruhi Suzumiya'' is the name they heard in the dream.

'What are you supposed to do?' Minako asked. 'It's main goal is to find aliens, time travellers, sliders and espers and hang out with them. I know it's ridiculous. I was literally dragged into it by Haruhi.' 'Actually, that doesn't sound ridiculous at all.' Ami said which caused Kyon to turn around. 'What happened to you while you were gone? You used to only say things that were logical and/or necessary.' 'Actually, I'm saying this because it is logical. It's not like we're the only living beings in the universe. Plus I don't think it's impossible to time travel. I'm not sure about espers and sliders but I do believe in aliens and time travellers.' 'I totally agree!' Usagi said.'So do I!' Rei said. 'Me too!' Makoto and Minako said.

'Well, when put it- Wait! Are you saying you actually wanna join?' 'Yeah.' They all said. 'I just wanna warn ya. Haruhi makes you do... undescribable things.' 'Eh... how bad can it be?' Usagi said. 'Very. Don't say I didn't warn ya.' 'Oh, yeah, uh what's your name?' Mako asked. 'Just call me Kyon.' 'Doesn't just your sister call you that?' Ami said. 'Not until she spread to everyone.' Then they reached the clubroom, he was about to turn the know when he said 'Are you sure wanna join?' They all nodded and he opened the door. 'Kyon! You're late! Why are the new girls behind you?' 'They wanna join, Haruhi.' Haruhi looked surprised then blinked a few times and said 'I was about to get new members but looks like you brought it for me.' She crossed her arms 'You did a good thing, for once.' That was when he realised that Nagato had her book closed and looking at the girls behind him. Weird.

Kyon then sat down in his usual chair. Haruhi looked for something under the table. 'Ugh! I forgot my bag in class! Stay right here!' She stood up and left. 'Why are you staring at us like that?' Mako said. 'I see you received the message.' Itsuki said. 'Uh, what message?' Rei said. 'Um, I'm not sure which 2 but 2 of you have been having a strange dream lately.' Mikuru said. 'H-how did you know that?' Usagi said. 'You were sent here to protect Suzumiya.' Nagato said. 'Protect her from what?' Ami said. 'You'll see.' Itsuki said.

'Exactly what are you?' Kyon said. 'What does that mean?' Mako said. 'They are the Sailor Senshi.' Nagato said. 'What? You mean the teen female superheroes who run around Japan in a bunch of mini skirts?' Kyon was surprised he actually said that. He thought after hanging around Haruhi so much, he would've of thought he'd have learned not to make smart remarks.

'Is that a compliment or what?' Rei said. 'Oh, have the Outers arrived yet?' Itsuki said trying to change the subject. 'Uh, I don't think so.' Rei said. 'What do they want?' Usagi said. 'Suzumiya.' They said. Just then Haruhi came in with her bag. 'Alright, hey Mizuno-san! Your're good with computers right?' 'Yeah.' 'Good! 'Cause we need to fix up the website.' Ami went on the computer and Haruhi took a list out of her bag and told her what to do, Rei went to watch and was amazed with what Ami could do. Usagi, Minako, Makoto and Mikuru started talking, Kyon and Itsuki played othello occasionally joining in a bit in the girls' conversation.

It was 7:47pm, everything was like it was earlier, there was a knock on the door, then after a few seconds it burst open revealing 3 kids, 2 of which yelled 'USAGI!' Causing Usagi to fall back in her chair. Usagi looked up to see the 2 kids smrking and 1 wondering if she was alright. She got up and yelled not as loud 'CHIBIUSA! SHINGO! What's the big idea and how'd you even know how to get here?' The girl not Chibiusa said 'I'm Kyon's sister!' Then Shingo said 'Mom wants you home now! Dinners almost ready!' Shingo said.

'I never thought the Queen and the Princess acted so immature in this time plane.' Mikuru thought. Usagi looked at her watch 'You're right!' She picked up her bag 'See you guys tomorrow!' then she left. After a few seconds they got back what they were doing. By 9 o'clock, everyone went home.

**End of Chapter One! :D Hope y'all liked it! My1st fanfic! WOOT!**


End file.
